


A Simple Process

by TheQueenOfTheUnspeakable



Series: The Dadvid Saga [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheUnspeakable/pseuds/TheQueenOfTheUnspeakable
Summary: Max walks in with David to get himself adopted.





	1. Max's Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all. I'm so glad that so many people have viewed my previous works. I'm planning a Danvid storyline later, but if you don't want a Danvid storyline, I'll make an alternate plotline without Danvid. Please comment down below to let me know if you'd prefer it or not. With that being said, I hope you enjoy the story!

Max walked with David into the adoption agency. Max was mostly just looking around, scoping the area. It looked pretty nice to him, a big cream yellow Victorian-style house, like the ones he saw on the internet and dreamed about living in. He let his guard down, dropping his usual scowl, a face he uses too often. His face softens to a slight smile with no malintent behind it and his eyebrows didn't slant down. He was at peace. He was in the perfect scenario: having a father that cares about him, living in a giant house. Well, almost perfect. He still missed his mom. A few tears were on the verge of spilling when he heard a voice. He reverted to his usual scowl in the split of a second. 

"Hey, there." The voice was a child's voice and not too eager, but not too unhappy. Max looked towards the voice and saw a young boy with long, black, wavy hair to his shoulders. He was wearing a maroon shirt with a skull design and cargo pants. "You new here?" Max looked at the young boy. His eyes were puffy. He had been crying recently and his face was full of sorrow. He seemed tired and unkempt, but his smile was putting on a show for a newcomer. Max's face softened a bit. 

"Hey, man. I'm sorry. I'm actually here to get adopted." Max felt really bad talking to this kid but felt like he had to tell him. The kid smiled genuinely a little.

"Congratulations, man." He left Max alone and went to his room. Max could see tears in his eyes before he turned around. Max reached out his hand to stop him, but he was already gone. He wanted to say something like "I hope you get adopted one day," or "It gets better, trust me," but he just looked at his hand for a while and sunk further into his sweater, before heading back to the living room of the house, where David was speaking with the adoption agent.

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll take good care of him." Max walked in and saw David talking with a woman in a yellow skirt and white blouse.

"I know you will, Davi-"She notices Max watching them."I mean, Mr. Calhoun." 

"Thanks, Nance. I owe ya!" Max is smiling softly before David looks at him. He shifts into a frown.

"Yeah, what-the-fuck-ever. Can we go now? This place looks like a Twinkie's asshole."

"Max~, be polite to Mrs. Mulroy. I guess we'd better get going!" They walk outside and head to the car.

"Where the fuck are we going now?" He's trying to look indifferent, but he can't help himself from smirking slightly.

"Home, of course!" Max brightened up at the word that had seemed foreign to him for such a long time.

"Home?"


	2. David's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David talks with an old friend about adopting Max.

David walks in, Max walking slightly in front of him. He sees a familiar face, albeit wearing different clothes. David sees Max already walking away and begins his conversation with his old High School friend. "Nancy Mulroy, is that you?" His face is cheerful and nostalgic. Nancy's eyes widen in surprise and her mouth widens with it.

"David Calhoun?! I haven't seen you in ages!" They hug and exchange pleasantries. "So, what brings you here? You lookin' to adopt someone?"

"In fact, I am!" He hands her the papers and his face turns sorrowful. "Max has been through a lot..." He looks towards where Max had left to go. His face suddenly perks up."And I'm gonna do my best to provide whatever he needs!"

"I bet you are, Davey. I'm sure you'll make a great dad. And heaven knows you got the funds." 

"Thanks, Nance." They start talking normally now. "So, you run the orphanage now?" 

"That's right! You know I always loved children and these guys have no home to go to and no one to care for 'em, so I took it as an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, y'know?" She smiles brightly. 

"I've been camp counseling Camp Campbell and it just shut down, so I decided to settle down with Max. He hasn't had the best life, so I'm adopting him," David says sorrowfully. 

"I'm sure your mom would be proud of you, Davey. I know they are," Nancy says with a wry smile. David looks back with a smile of his own. David heard Max coming, so he recomposed himself and put on a strong, but cheerful face. 

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll take good care of him." David continues looking at Nancy to make it seem like he doesn't know the Max is coming.

"I know you will, Davi-" She notices Max watching them. "I mean, Mr. Calhoun."

"Thanks, Nance. I owe ya!" David looks to Max and sees a faint smile on his face, quickly turning into a frown.

"Yeah, what-the-fuck-ever. Can we go now? This place looks like a Twinkie's asshole." Nancy almost started snickering before David interrupted.

"Max~, be polite to Mrs. Mulroy." He turns to Nancy." I guess we'd better get going!" David waves as he leaves the house with Max slightly in front of him.

"Where the fuck are we going now?" David looks at Max in front of him with a warm smile as he goes around the car to get to the driver's seat.

"Home, of course!" He unlocked the car doors to let Max in the car. He was waiting for Max's response.

"Home?"


End file.
